1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved laminar device useful as a fin for surfboards or the like, in general, and to a strong, lightweight fin which does not cause a weight imbalance or other disruptions with the supporting structure, in particular.
2. Prior Art
In water sports such as surfboarding and wind surfing, among others, a fin is used with a board to provide balance and greater control. Typically, the fin is fabricated of a rigid, heavy material which is non-bouyant, thereby creating a tail-heavy condition on the supporting structure. This causes the surfboard to be out-of-balance and tends to offset or reduce the advantage sought by the use of the fin. To compensate for the imbalance created by the heavy fin, the sports enthusiast often decreases the weight of the supporting structure itself in the tail area by shaving it down. The result of this procedure is an improved balance of the supporting structure, such as the surfboard. However, it also weakens the surfboard in the tail area, thereby increasing the tendency of the surfboard to break in that area. The prior art fins require a compromise between the benefits of maneuverability and stability versus the detriment of tail-heavy imbalance. Furthermore, the prior art fins are of such construction that they are susceptible to being damaged because of the inherent structural weakness thereof.
The fin of the present invention is designed to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art fins by providing a strong fin with positive buoyancy. This means that the supporting structure need not be counterbalanced and thereby weakened in order to compensate for the fin of this invention. Also, the fin of this invention is of an inherently stronger construction than those presently available. The characteristics of both strength and weight available by this process may also have other possible applications, such as skateboards, surfboards and the like.